charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Field
Shielding is the magical ability to create an energy barrier around or in front of oneself for protection. This power has been displayed in Charmed though many various mediums and manifesting differently each time. This power became more prominent during later seasons especially 7 & 8. Shields or force fields can only be broken by extra powerful magic such as Advanced fire throwing or when the user is weakened or hurt as seen in Sympathy For The Demon. List of Users * Wyatt Halliwell * Piper Halliwell (While pregnant with Wyatt) * Janna (with the magical amulet) * Leeza (with the magical amulet) * Cole Turner * The Gods (when in unity) * The Charmed Ones (using natural magic) * Barbas-(with Cole's powers) * Greg Rowe * Paul Rowe * The Source * Derek - as the Beast * Elders * Avatars * Zodiacs * Nomed Season 1 The first time this power was seen was in "When Bad Warlocks Turn Good". In this episode, the two warlocks in the Rowe Coven (the "Evil Charmed Ones"), had this power. Whenever Greg and Paul Rowe made a hand gesture, an impenetrable wall of energy surrounds them. This is strong enough to repel most magic, as seen when Piper's attempt to freeze Paul and Prue's attempt to throw Greg and Paul aside had no effect. Season 3 Later on in "Exit Strategy" most of the focus of the episode is around two halves of an amulet with the power to protect beings of good. When one half is activated, a blue watery shield of energy (very similar to the one Wyatt can conjure) goes up in front of the user which can only be penetrated by a being of great evil. CharmedOnes_Shielding.png|Charmed Ones being shielded through natural magic Janna amulet and belthazor.jpg|Janna shielding herself through her amulet Season 4 The Source once attempted to acquire all of the Charmed Ones powers by manipulating Piper's mind so that she would say the Relinquishing spell in the episode Brain Drain. Outside of Piper's mind if anyone attempted to attack him they would be thrown back by his force field. However the Source was vulnerable while he was inside Piper's mind and his force field began to falter after Cole attacked him with some energy balls. Source_Force_Field.jpg|The Source is protected by a Force Field whilst attempting to manipulate Piper's Mind Season 5 Cole Cole possesed the abilty to create magical barriers that could trap others, which allowed him to protect himself or anyone/anything else he wanted, a power he gained in the demonic wasteland. In the episode The Importance of Being Phoebe Cole had but a Force Field around his Penthouse, so Phoebe couldn't get out or Leo couldn't hear her call. barbas puts up forcefields.JPG|Barbas puts up a forcefield cole and phoebe forcefield.JPG|Cole and Phoebe stuck behind the forcefield leo and piper forcefield.JPG|Leo and Piper stuck behind the forcefield Cole Shield.jpg|Cole has a shield around his Penthouse. Wyatt This is also one of the powers displayed by Wyatt's, however he manifests an advanced form of this ability so that he can create a "bubble" rather than a wall of energy around him. Wyatt used this in order to protect himself or somebody else, such as with his mother while he was in the womb and later other characters, like his little brother Chris. It can also expand to repel people. Wyatt also displayed the ability to place force fields around objects such as the dollhouse to protect his parents within it. 5x09-Piper-Shield.jpg|Piper Disovers that she is safe whilst pregnant with Wyatt Wyatts_bubble.jpeg|Wyatt's Force field WyattGigantic.jpg|Wyatt's biggest force field ever shown in the show WyattShield.jpg|Wyatt shields himself from Chris WyattProtectChris.jpg|Wyatt's advanced form of Shielding Chandelier In Centennial Charmed we see for the first time that the blue light coming from the chandelier whenever the Power of Three is reborn is a shield itself. It reverted Cole's energy ball and deflected it back at him. Chandeleir Shield.jpg|The Chandeleir Shield's The Power of Three from one of Cole's Energy Balls. Goddesses In Oh My Goddess! Part 2 the Charmed Ones were turned in to Goddesses to combat ancient beings known as the Titans. They used their newfound abilities to create a force field to protect themselves from attack and preventing the Titans from killing an Elder. Season 6 The Beast A mortal named Derek attempted to get his son back from his demon manticore mother and her pack by mixing potions and demonic remains stolen from the Manticores which turned him into a beast-like creature. One of the abilities he possessed was to block all the doors in his house with a Force Field that took Piper several attempts to break through. Shield_around_house.jpg|Piper attmepts to break the shield cast around Dereks house Transporting Force Fields The only thing negative about this power is that demons and other beings can still transport the user around while they are inside a force field if they can manage to stay in contact with it. For example, this is seen in this It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1 when Gideon consistently tried to penetrate Wyatt's shield with Electrokinesis. This meant that the bolt of lightning was still touching it and by extension so was Gideon and hence he was able to orb Wyatt in his bubble. Gideon was the only person able to actually penetrate and remove Wyatt's shield using an athame blessed with a spell from the Book of Shadows GideonShieldingElectrokinesis.jpg|Gideon getting the electricity around the bubble... GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg|...and begins to Orb... GideonandWyattOrb.jpg|...with Wyatt in his Bubble. Season 7 The Elders were discovered to possess this ability when they were talking to Zankou about the Avatars in the episode ''Ordinary Witches''. Zankou attempted to touch Sandra but was shocked an electrified force field. Zankou_and_Elders.jpg|Zankou talking with the Elder who are protecting themselves with a Force Field Season 8 In 12 Angry Zen the Zodiacs all have the power to shield themselves from harm, this time with a purple force field. Objects can also create shields when used in a certian way such as with the Crystal Cage and the Protective Circle. Also the Book of Shadows creates a golden- orange shield, depending on the Charmed One's powers and family bond. Nomed was able to create a shield that knocked the Charmed Ones out, when they tried to stand up. Zodiacs_Shielding.png|Zodiacs shielding themselves from Piper CNomed'sShield.jpg|Nomed's shield against The Charmed Ones. Category:Powers